MindGate
"This shit? '''It ain't home'. (...) If we stay here? We're just biding our time until we die. What's the point of that? I'd rather pick my ass up, take a few risks and actually see the light of day instead of settling for the dark until some motherfuckers decide we're gonna burn. (..) Cause' you know something? At least I can say I tried."'' —Frank trying to convince Flex to join the Compound survivors on their trip to the quarantine line. Franklin 'better known as '"Booker" or "Frank" is a main character and member of the Illinois National Guard in AGN's The Road Ahead. He is a private second class for the National Guard service. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Booker's life prior to the outbreak, it's unknown whether he was specifically living in Fairhaven or if he was living elsewhere. Post-Apocalypse The Road Ahead (Volume 1) Frank is first seen with Donny's unit, Misfit-2. He leads the group out of the skyscraper and later assists Kate in getting to the convoy. He later is assigned to accompany Benjamin in saving survivors from the convoy along with Hector and Howard. They attempted to lure the horde off of the building to no avail. Frank followed Benjamin who recklessly ran back to the rest stop and saved Samantha. Once the group settled at the school, Frank was assigned to watch and ended up abandoning his post to accompany Howard and Jason in acquiring antibiotics to save Donny. Once the group arrived back at the school, Frank returned to his post and was not seen again until the horde broke through. Frank was seen trying to lead the survivors through the catastrophic event, first trying to secure them upstairs, later evacuating them entirely from the school. He was left behind after he went back to save Alexander, the nearly crippled Katelyn and her partner, Hector. The group traveled through the town aimlessly, Frank not having any real idea where to link up with Jason and the rest of the school survivors. They later were discovered by Jason at the Riverside Giga-Mart where they were led to the housing complex. Whilst outside, Frank was seen in the background after Hector was bitten by an infected. Jason and the rest of the survivors protested to amputate outside, while Frank argued for the group to head inside. Before the argument could be settled, three to four infected swarmed the group leading to Hector being further wounded, as well as a few other survivors. The group was split with Katelyn, Benjamin, Jason, Hector and Frank retreating to a house in the housing complex that was quickly overrun, leading to Hector finally succumbing to his wounds and reanimating. Frank was seen in the background moving the barricade blocking the back door in order to escape, He, Benjamin and Kate managed to find shelter in a house. Frank was seen in the next morning in the background after Jason's amputation and unfortunate cauterization. He protested putting him out of his misery only for Jason to later shoot himself. Frank was distraught by the death of his friend, but was quickly ambushed by his friend reanimating. This led to Frank putting him down. What We Become (Volume 2) TBA Killed Victims * Freddie * Edward * Malcolm (Indirectly Caused) * Roy (Alongside Compound Militia) * 8 Unnamed Mongols (5 Alive, 3 Caused) References # https://newdawn.aggressivegaming.org/threads/pv2-frank-booker.9341/ # https://newdawn.aggressivegaming.org/threads/booker.9196/ Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Places